


Imagine

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having a life where you always thought there was ‘nothing much to do’ in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Imagine  
> Characters: Hero Duke  
> Prompt: Hero  
> Word Count: 766  
> Rating: K+ (Swearing at the end)  
> Notes: (Contains swearing at the end.) Imagine having a life where you always thought there was ‘nothing much to do’ in it.

**Imagine**

Imagining having all of these great friends surrounding you. They are always so supportive of each other and you’re so sure that you would do anything to make sure that they were happy. You were also pretty positive that they would do anything for you. You love them with all of your heart. Which is what earns you the title of the sweetest person ever, when you really just care a lot for people.

Imagine having a crush on a football player who was in your year. Then finding out that he liked you back. Imagine that joy of getting to go out with him. The happiness that flows through you every time that you look at him. Yes, you tell your cousin, your still your own person, but now you just have someone to enjoying being you with.

Imagine it being hard to date when your cousin is so against dating and said boyfriends friend had the same disgusted view on dating. Still, you and your boyfriend go on caring about each other.

Imagine being accused of being ‘too friendly’ with one of your friends. It could be fixed with communication with you and your boyfriend. No, you weren’t cheating, you were just talking. There is nothing between that.

Imagine thinking everything was fine after that.

Imagine helping set your cousin up with someone that you know that she likes, she just doesn’t want to admit it. In fact, you know that she has liked said guy since they were fourteen. You agree to help out because you know it is meant to be. Eventually.

Imagine having a sleepover with your closest girl friends, not thinking that anything could come out of that that is bad. You had such a great time. You still love your friends. You still love your cousin. You _definitely_ love your boyfriend.

Now imagine suddenly having your world turned upside down on your sixteenth birthday. Imagine being called out as a slut when, in fact, you would never even _look_ at another guy the way that you looked at your boyfriend. Imagine having your world come crumbling down all around you. Imagine having worn your dress that you got for the most special occasion being covered in your tears. Imagine even your brother turning on you, thinking that you were a slut.

Imagine your cousin and her friend coming up to you with a plan. Your cousin is absolutely furious at everyone who turned against you. They tell you that they had an idea as to how to get everyone to listen to you. The two of them explain that they can tell everyone that your lung condition has suddenly taken a turn for the worst and that you were in Intensive Care.

Imagine going along with it, because you really do want to be heard. 

Imagine hearing it go around that you were dead. Your cousin stops that rumor and she comes up with another plan. To get everyone together, including your ex, and tell them that they were going to send you a video talking about how you were in their thoughts. You agree.

Imagine hiding just out of sight as your ex talks about how stupid he was. He goes on a lot, but ends with wishing  that he could tell this all to you to your face. You walk out of hiding and get everyone’s attention right away… except for his. As soon as he looks up at you, you call him a little shit. He hugs you and, after hearing him say that he is sorry twenty times in one breath, you hug him back. Wanting to hate him, but knowing that that would be impossible.

Imagine sitting down later and talking with him. Becoming friends again. You get a little more guarded around him, but you still become friends. You post a video with him, but have to edit the description an hour after posting it because everyone thinks that the two of you got together, when you know that that would probably never happen again.

Imagine saying goodbye to a video documentary that documented your whole struggle. At one point in the last video, even having to tell off your cousin for still not putting everything behind her.

Imagine still hurting from how quickly some people had turned on you, but also glad that your personality allows for you to move on.  Imagine still being able to smile and laugh and enjoy time with these people because you know that they are so sorry for what they did.

Imagine being Hero Duke.


End file.
